


bring your kids to work

by killmongersgurl



Series: dadmonger [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	bring your kids to work

  * first of all, lil nigga is ridiculously attached to her father
  * only six months old and she knows exactly who her best friend is
  *  doesn’t care how anyone feels about it
  * so at lil nigga’s first event, it doesn’t surprise either of you that she won’t let him go
  * whines whenever he tries to leave her with you
  * does that little sniffle thing and holds her fat little arms up at him
  * he crumbles
  * lil nigga has her father wrapped around her chunky, little finger
  * dude walked in the building with her
  * dude now has to walk on stage with her
  * (lil nigga has no respect for anyone, just like her father)
  * n’jadaka glares at anyone who gives him any strange looks, thus keeping himself safe from questions
  * unlike her father, lil nigga finds the journalists amusing and fun to play with
  * she likes to squeal and kick her feet at them and the photographers
  * lots of waving at you in the audience
  * you wave back, of course
  * “mamamamamamamamamamamamamamama!”
  * (cue the  _awwwww!’_ s)
  * lots of random raspberries
  * even more random clapping and drawn out grunts
  * might be pooping
  * (n’jadaka takes a whiff)
  * (definitely pooping)
  * she gives her father lots of random hugs
  * likes to rub her forehead on his cheek for some reason
  * also likes to tug at his hair
  * and honk his nose
  * and stick her fingers in his mouth
  * there’s lots of random wiggling and dancing involved
  * (a journalist tries to join her)
  * this is all happening on the stage of a internationally televised event as the king of wakanda is addressing billions of people across the globe lmao
  * once again, lil nigga does not care and respects no one
  * truly her father’s child
  * (he is low-key proud)
  * n’jadaka is trying really hard to stay serious and do his job
  * honestly, he’s the king’s most trusted advisor
  * but he can’t deny how cute his kid is and at only six months, lil nigga’s personality is already so infectious
  * so he returns the nose honking
  * lightly tugs at her little twists
  * lots of forehead and cheek kisses
  * squishes her round face between his fingers
  * he’s literally stone faced the entire time lmao
  * she turns it all into a game, much to his dismay, cuz now he has to keep going or else she’ll cry
  * (you’ve been recording on instagram live the entire time and don’t plan on stopping any time soon)
  * (everyone is tuned in and commenting on how cute your precious lil nigga is)
  * ( _you know_ )
  * turns out she’s been rubbing her forehead on his cheek to check just how soft it is
  * cuz she bites her gums into it
  * like straight  _chomps_  right into his face
  * poor lil nigga is teething and is now using killmonger’s face as a teething tool
  * he lets her
  * he actually speaks at the podium with his daughter’s mouth attached to his cheek
  * his face is dripping with saliva
  * lil nigga is humming and wiggling
  * n’jadaka acts like it’s normal
  * (it is)
  * also acts like nothing is wrong
  * (false)
  * everyone goes along with it cuz they’re scared
  * but they take lots of pics
  * soon enough, the entire spectacle known as ‘lil nigga’ is trending on twitter
  * #KillmongerKillThisPussy
  * #DaddyGetThisWork
  * #CHUNKYCHEWYBABY
  * lil nigga tries to play peekaboo with t’challa once she gets tired of her father’s cheek
  * he stops and smiles at her before resuming his speech
  * (more  _awwwww!’_ s)
  * lil nigga is satisfied
  * and is now a meme




End file.
